And Then, His Palm's Began to Sweat
by takefourmoments
Summary: Harry likes Ginny. A lot. But he is not sure how to handle these new emotions he has come across so he avoids her during his time at the Burrow. But, worst of all, his palm's sweat... (HG fluff)


_ My first Harry Potter FanFiction posted on here. It's a Harry/Ginny. And...I'm guessing it's fluffy...the story. :-D Enjoy.

* * *

_

**And Then, His Palm's Began to Sweat.**

* * *

_**Ginny, **_

_**I feel as if i can confide this with you. You see, there is this girl. I like her a lot. A whole lot.   
But every time I'm around her. My palm's they...well, they sweat and my heart races. Every time i think of her it still happens. And I'm constantly thinking of her.   
I can't help it.   
But I hate the whole palm's sweating thing. It's bloody annoying.   
So...what do you think i should do? **_

_**Your palm sweating friend,   
Harry **_

_- _

_Harry, _

_I'm sorry to say I laughed when I read you letter. Palm sweating? You poor man.  
But I'm not really sure how to tell you to stop the whole 'palm sweating'.  
Maybe you should avoid being around her. Avoid thinking of her. Like occupy your mind.   
If it doesn't work, then I have noting else so don't bother asking again.   
Oh, I also got a little jealous. If a girl can make your palms sweat...what is there to _**not**_ be jealous of?   
Kidding, Kidding. _

_Your (bad) advice giving friend,   
Ginny   
_

* * *

The summer of after Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat in the living room of the burrow watching a movie on the television Harry had picked up for Mr. Weasley the summer before. It was the middle of Hucos Pocus (some kids movie about some very stereotypical witches). Harry's eyes where drifting shut and he soon felt himself being shaken awake. 

"Harry, mate, wake up. Go check on my sister." Ron spoke softly, trying to make sure not the wake up Hermione who was dozing on his shoulder. Harry groaned.

"What are you talking about? She's right..." Harry then took notice of the vacant seat that Ginny had once occupied. "Where'd she go?"

"Out the front, I think." Ron nodded his head to the door on his right, which led out of the house through the kitchen door. Harry hesitated before standing and stretching. He headed out the front door.

Since he has arrived at the Burrow, Harry had avoided being around her. But it seemed he had done it as long as he could. The last year of school, Ron and Hermione had finished with their stubborn streak and finally gotten together. Harry had sort of became a third wheel. So he started to hang out with Ginny. A lot.

They did everything together; walking to class, going to hogsmede. He even ended up taking her tothe Christmas ball. Which she had looked bloody amazing for. That was when he had realized he had feelings for her. Ones that weren't exactly platonic.

You don't exactly walk around with someone wishing you could hold there hand or kiss them, if you only thought of them as a friend. Or as your best friend's little sister.

So, not wanting to ruin their friendship, Harry had kept his feelings to him self. Trying to ignore the tightness in his chest and the fact that his palm's sweated when ever he was around her...

But ignoring them didn't help 'cause they where still there and still getting stronger.

Now, as he walked through the Weasley's yard, in the pale moonlight with stars shining above, he took his feelings in to recognition. Because they were still there and he knew it. How? Just thinking of her, made his palm's start sweating. As they were doing now.

He spotted her sitting on the ground her back against a big oak tree. Her head was bowed and her hands fiddled with the grass.Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with pieces flying in the breeze.   
In his opinion, she was beautiful.   
Harry stopped a few paces from her and something made her look up. She smiled softly when she saw him, but something in her smile was missing. She didn't seem to put anything into the smile, like it was just...an action she forced herself to make.

"Hey." She spoke softly and her voice floated off into he breeze

"Hey..." he hesitated before taking the last few steps to her. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." She scooted over a bit to provide him with more room for his back on the tree. Harry sat down next to her, his feet flat on the ground, knees bent.

Ginny hugged her knees to her chest against the breeze and laid her head on her knee looking at him.

"So...why are you out here? You look tired and when I left the house you where sleeping..."

"Ron asked me to come check on you."

"Oh." Her voice sounded slightly disappointed.

"So...what are you doing out here?"He asked mocking her question.

"Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yep." Ginny turned her head on her knees so she was looking at the ground.

"About?"

"Everything...Anything."

Ginny could feel Harry's eyes boring into her asking for more.But she couldn't tell him what she had been thinking of, not when it was him.   
She could tell that Harry was has been avoiding her lately. Trying not to be alone with her or have to be by her. Like today when they had taken their seats for the movie, he had sat on the couch with Ron and Hermione instead of with her. Not that he had to sit with her. But, he usually would.

And then there had been the other day when mom had tried to get him to Harry to help Ginny wash the dishes so that she could start baking the cookies, which would have only involved minimum touching, of their hands, if any. He had made a brief excuse about Ron which came out in a mumble and darted off. Leaving behind a confused Molly and a slightly angered Ginny.

She was guessing he was mad at her. She wasn't sure why or what she did. But she knew something was wrong. And she was determined to find out what it was.

"Ginny...?" Harry's voice sounded puzzled at her silence and his hand landed softly on her shoulder to get her attention when him saying her name didn't. She shrugged it off and set up straight.

"What's been your problem recently?" She practically barked it out.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. Your mad at me for something and I have no idea why. You've been avoiding me since you arrived at the burrow. I just have no idea what's wrong with you. So why don't you tell me?" She said this all quickly in a rush of anger.

"I have _not_ been avoiding you." Harry fired back.

"Oh bloody hell you haven't. You've avoided me like the freaking plague."

"I haven't." Harry was lying and he knew it. So did Ginny.

"Whatever..." Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. Harry sighed and leaned back to. Their arms touched and their hands brushed before Harry quickly moved his to his leg.

It was, of course, sweating. He blushed slightly hoping she missed the dampness and tried to ignore all the fluttering going on in his chest.

"You're right." Harry admitted with a sigh.

"I know." Ginny stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"I...I guess it's okay. I just don't understand why you where mad. I was rather disappointed to. Considering how close we gotten over the school year and all the letters we sent the last month. Then you arrived here and refused to even look me in the eye, much less hug me and tell me that you missed me to." She blushed at her admission missing him. "Not that you did, I mean. But i just assumed that you had missed me because your letters sort of hinted around it." Her ramblings was cut short when she heard Harry stand behind her and then slip his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest.

Standing, Harry was a god head taller than her. With his head bowed slightly. his mouth was right next to her ear and she shivered when he breathed out. From the corner of her eye she could see the light blush tinting his cheeks.

But it was nothing compared to her, who was as red as her hair.

"I've missed you Gin...a lot." She fully expected him to release her, but instead Harry's grip seemed to tighten on her a little and she stared ahead, confused out of her mind.

"Gin...you want to know why I've been avoiding you?"

"Yea!" She said more aggressively than she meant to.

Harry sighed and held his arm in front of her, leaving the other around her.

"Feel my pulse." Ginny turned her head and looked at him. His face was set to a serious frown. She brought her hand up and grabbed her wrist, feeling his pulse.

It was racing. She pulled her hand away and Harry let his arm fall to his side, his head once again bowed.

"That's why I've been avoiding you. Because every time I see you, heck every time I _think_ of you, my pulse races, my chest tightens and I can't think straight. So I thought by avoiding you, it would all stop, that it would all go away. But it hasn't and it won't. And I hoped that you wouldn't notice my distance-"

"How could I not?" Ginny cut in.

"- at east until I got it under control, but you did and now you know that Christmas, I've wanted to hold your hand, hug you like this, just to _be_ with you. I know you don't feel this way anymore. And right now I could, no offense, care less what your feeling.I'm not the least bit in control of my actions or I bloody well wouldn't be telling you this. So for my actions from here on out, I apologize."

Then before she could get a word more than 'but...' out, Harry spun her around and brushed his lips a cross hers. In unison they both shuddering.

"Bloody hell..." Harry muttered before capturing her in a kiss. Overdue passion and bottled up feelings exploded between the two.

Close to being out of breath, Ginny pushed off from his chest and broke free of his arms. She looked...furious.

"This..." She pointed between the two of them. "Doesn't explain anything." She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it does, but..." She paused. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I...uh..." Harry shrugged. "I don't want to hear you say you don't feel the same."

Ginny gaped at him and then threw her hands up in frustration.

"You stupid bloke. You won't..." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"You seriously think I would reject you?" At his nod she just about screamed in annoyance. "Harry...I've been so bloody in love with you." His eyes widened. "Since I was like four and mom sat me down and was like 'I want tot tell you the story about he boy who lived.' The I meet you." She rubbed her forehead. "You might as well of rejected me. Never bothering to give me a second glance. I was never more than 'Ron's little sister'. So I matured and in my 4th year, I told Hermione I was over you and we started to become friends and then...I feel in love with the real you."

Ginny smile and looked into his eyes. "The friendly, funny, and rather egotistical you." Harry raised his eyebrows. "I _never_ even gave a thought to you liking me to. And I-" Ginny froze when Harry grabbed her hand, which hand been flying to help express her point.

"Ginny, you're starting to ramble." Harry said softly. She blushed and bit her lip.

"I know. It's a bad habit I get when nervous. Or more when ever I'm around you..."

"Really?" He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Harry leaned down to kiss her again and she placed two fingers on his lips. He glared at her.

"What about that girl?" She asked smiling.

"What girl?"

"The one...from your letter. The one who makes your palms sweat whenever she's around."

"Oh you see...I have a bad nervous habit to. My palm's sweat whenever I'm around you." Harry smiled and Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Guess I had nothing to be jealous over."

Harry simply shook his head before claiming her lips. When the kiss ended Ginny laid her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Harry said with a huge grin.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so happy..." Her voice was almost wistful.

"You're so beautiful." Harry said kissing her forehead. Ginny blushed furiously.

"You're not so bad looking yourself..."

"I know." He smiled and she rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ egotistical."

"Yep." She laughed and he kissed her again...with sweaty palms.

_

* * *

So...what did you think?   
Yes I know...It's just a random fluffy short Harry/Ginny one-shot. But...I liked it.   
Later!   
Ashley (ChibiMangaAngel)   
_


End file.
